


A Twisted Hope

by Dont_Panic_1215



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Blood and Violence, Cussing, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, Fuck the Brotherhood of Steel, Ghoul kinks, Got The Chems?, Gun Violence, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Work in This Fandom, Racist Language, Smut, Stupid ass raiders, long-lost friends, what am i even doing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_Panic_1215/pseuds/Dont_Panic_1215
Summary: Amelia, only nineteen years old and already seen the harshness of life. The Capital Wasteland- an incinerated and barren desert, with all kinds of shit... Super mutants, slavers, raiders ,and more vile mutated creatures than can be counted. With her brother in the Brotherhood of Steel, she dicided to proceed with her plan to go to Boston, Massachusetts, with her bodyguard behind her. She is once again acquainted with another vault dweller, ironically looking for his son. A pre-war man that seems like a well preserved ghoul in most eyes.With a war almost raging on between the Brotherhood of Steel and the Institute, what does the sole survivor do? Does Amelia help him search for his son?





	1. Chapter 1

The Capital Wasteland- home to raiders, super mutants, slave traders and many more disfiguring things that creep in the radoactive rubble of what used to be Washington D.C. It's all just one big nightmare; rain that makes your skin burn and blister on contact, gaint mutated creatures that want to feast on your flesh and bones, even big ass crab like monsters that attack you with their razor sharp claws.  Amelia wondered what it was like before the Great War, and still does. The Wasteland is mostly a barren desert, almost impossible to support life such as humans. She wonders what it looked like before, with the green grass and the trees that give off fresh oxygen she once heard of from her bodyguard, who is a pre-war ghoul, he's 'dark, brooding, and intimidating' as most people put it, by his stance and height. One of the best sharpshooters in the waste, maybe a little obsessed but he knows how to handle a combat shotgun that's for sure. She once tried to get him to teach her how to operate one, but lets just say the kick to it was too much for her to depend on a shotgun for a main weapon. The bright side is that nobody's going to mess with you when you have a seven foot tall ghoul with a loaded shotgun watching your back.

Thats beneficial when most of the local people are hostile to strangers but not to their own little group, such as the various raider tribes. It's not even suprising to stumble upon corpse that randomly litter the ground, victims from a raider attack or some desperate wastelanders. Not all the residents in the Capital Wasteland are violent, there's very few friendly settlements, including Megaton- a town with a still active bomb in the center of it all. The safest place to go to is Rivet City- a city made on a gaint pre-war boat like vessel. Plenty of guard's and security, fresh food and comfortable beds, even purified water which used to be scarce until a certain vault dweller started the Purifier. That was about ten years ago, just a distant memory. Since then there's been raiding of the packaged water when being delivered, of course raiders are behind it, or just pathetic assholes. 

Amelia met the vault dweller, or lone wanderer, he saved her and her brother Chase from a few supermutants, before Chase joined the brotherhood. That was less then ten years ago, about six Amelia estimated. When she was only thirteen and her brother twentyone.  

The Capital Wasteland... What a paradise of radiation. 

She's tired off it all, nothing but incinerated land and devastated buildings. Most of her family and older friends are dead, sold into slavery, or leaved this hell hole. She prefers not to get to close to someone, the fear of a loved ones death is something she doesn't want to go through over again. 

Amelia paced the room, debating over and over of what to say to her brother. While her bodyguard, Charon, just sat quietly in one of the chairs in the far corner of the room. The musty smell of the room didn't help her thoughts either. It was actually quickening her growing headache. She couldn't even hear herself think with Charons clicking as he cleans his gun. 'Maybe I shouldn't tell him at all... He would probably say it's a horrible idea and make me stay anyways,' she pondered as she plopped on the creaky sofa. "Charon, how do you think I should tell him?" Amelia didn't look at him, she just closed her eyes and rubbed her temples slowly, trying to ease the pain of the spreading headache. Charon was taken back by the question, he wasn't paying much attention since he was to engrossed in cleaning his shotgun. 

"Hmm..." he thought over the years he's been Amelia's bodyguard, almost three years now. Through those years he learned to avoid her brother. Chase being a brotherhood of steel knight, he isn't too fond of ghouls. He recalled the memory of when he first met him, well he's used to being threatened and practically pissed on so it isn't out of the ordinary to him. Even after what he's been through Chase just wants the best for Amelia and is pretty overprotective in someways that's annoying to her but it's out of sibling love.

Charon doesn't know what she should say, he isn't even sure what he would say if he were in her situation. He doesn't have much of a clear idea if she just told him she's leaving, he'd probably make her stay put here in the Capital Wasteland. Charon would tell her she should just leave and write a note for her brother before heading out, but that's not the best plan. Then again it's the only plan that'll work. "I don't know..." that's all he could say before returning back to his gun. He wasn't much of a talker anyways.

"I was waiting for you to reply for almost five minutes and all I get is a 'I don't know'," she let out a frustrated sigh and pulled herself off the couch. She stepped over to a cracked window beside the couch and looked out. She does a lot of moving around the DC area but never outside of it. She doesn't even have a home to call her own, except her brother's house in Megaton, which he hasn't turned back up since he now resides in Citadel. Hell, at the moment she's in a crummy little house she's been staying at for the past two weeks now. The thing is it's just a random house out in the middle of no where. She needed time to think to herself away from the crowded city of Megaton. 

Boston, Massachusetts- the cause of her being stressed out, the so called ideal place to go to, at least better than the Capital. She's been thinking of traveling there for little over a month now, the only problem is her brother. She could just leave but sometimes family is more important, depending on the family member. 

Has she watched a bloatfly float by, Charon cleared his throat and continued, "In my opinion, you should just go to Boston but leave a note for him to know where you're going. He's with the brotherhood anyways."  Clearing his throat didn't really help considering he's a ghoul and his voice is all fucked up... Just like his skin. Amelia hummed in consideration and pulled a slightly bent metal tin out of her pants pocket and popped the contents into her mouth. It didn't take long for Charon to guess what it was, the aroma of what seems to be grape filled his senses and he could tell it was mentats from the shape of the tin. She usually didn't take chems, but lately she has. For good purposes obviously, right now she needs to think and one or two mentats wouldn't hurt.  It didn't take long before the chem took effect and she could think clearly. 

"Your right maybe I should just do that..." she trailed off, reassuring herself that he's defiantly still in Citadal. "...I'll leave a note back in Megaton. Get packed we're leaving," after she finished her sentence Charon rised from his seat and left without saying another word. They didn't bring much stuff, only the basics, such as food, water, clothing, ect. So it didn't take much time to collect their items and leave. It's only a two hour walk from where they are to where they need to be, Megaton. 

When they arrived it was already nightfall, maybe they should have left a little ealier but it didn't matter anymore. She was only ten feet away from the entrance when the scent of sweat and feces hit her. Being there are many people in a small city isn't the best smell, considering most of them don't have hygiene. Amelia just sucked it up and slammed the door to Megaton open, hoping to 'accidentally' hit someone. But to her luck, she didn't. She received a few waves from residents as she made her way to her brother's (and kind of hers) house. She checked her pockets for the key but once again to her luck, she seems to have lost it, again. "Charon, ya got the spare key?" she asked has she looked over to him.

He grunted in response and digged in his pocket for the spare. He pulled them out and handed them to her, seconds later she unlocked the door and swung it open. "Home sweet fucking home," she hollered out before tossing her bag to the side and collapsing onto the couch. Charon just rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him. "All that walking made me tired-" she yawned and ran a hand through her red, tangled hair. "Three hours... Wasted." 

"It was two," he stated before walking off to his room. 

"Well it felt like three," she called back out to him. She wasn't really that tired, she just wanted time to think about the note she's going to leave Chase and the trip to Boston. 'Short, simple, and meaningful.' she roused from her sleep position from the couch and dragged her bag to her room. If she's leaving tomorrow morning then she's going to have to pack all her belongings now or never. 

"Make sure to pack all your shit," Amelia notified Charon. With all this yelling, she wouldn't be suprised if someone heard her. Most of the houses of Megaton are made of thin, rusted metal. Thus allowing even the smallest conversation to be heard if you stood closely to the walls. She heard more things than she wished to overhear. One time coming back from the Wasteland, when passing by the bathrooms she could here two people bumping uglies. One reason to hate this place. Just the thought of a bomb right outside your house is unsettling. 

After stuffing her bag with actual useful stuff, she dug a old sketch notebook of hers out of her nightstand and tore out a clean sheet of paper. She couldn't find a pencil or any other writing utensils and her anger was showing clearly on her face. She just wanted to get this done but she just had to have no pencil to even write the dumb letter to her brother. Amelia poked her head out of her room and did a scan of the livingroom to see if she could spot one. Of course, there is none. She would ask Charon but she doesn't want to bother him since he has to put up her hard-headedness everyday twenty-four seven. 

"Ugh... Seriously," she gritted her teeth and just inhaled slowly, exhaling a growling sigh.

By the way it looks outside, it should be around eleven-ish o'clock. She flipped the switch to the lights in her room off and layed down in bed. 'I'll just deal with it in the morning.' She doesn't know if she'll get any sleep tonight, since she practically can't sleep, but for the journey ahead it wouldn't hurt to try.


	2. Chapter 2

"So... It should take us about eight days to get there," Amelia stated one last time before stepping out of Megaton, Charon following shortly behind. She squeezed a bag that hung loosly on her hips, 'three hundred and fifty three caps... Hope this is enough' The sound of metal on metal satisfied her and she let go of the bag. "This is going to be hell of a long walk." Amelia sighed and slapped the wall of Megaton one last time before making her way to the main road. She folded back up the map of the old world and slide it in her back pocket. Once they got out in the Wasteland Charon switched into protective mode and held his gun in a 'ready to kill shit' look. Her plan on how to get there is to follow the map and signs on the roads, making sure to at least head in the right direction, northeast of here. If she's correct, they have around four hundred miles to walk. More than twenty miles a day is the goal. She felt guilty for leaving just a note for her brother, she could die tomorrow and he wouldn't know it. Ever since their parents died from being mauled to death by a deathclaw, he's been taking care of her. At least he knows where she's going in case the Brotherhood suddenly descides to move up there. But who knows if he'll ever get to read it.

"I don't like the look of this place..." Charon warned in a low tone, stepping closer to Amelia and readying his gun for a fight. It's been over four days now, and the landscape changed dramatically ever since they passed what was once New York. They almost got blown up by what seems to have been a  suicide super mutant the minute they stepped in the ruins of NY. She's not sure where they are now but according to the sign, they're in a town called Thompson, Connecticut. Withering trees and overgrown weeds surrounded the city, cracked roads and abandoned cars discarded to the side; some upside down or tipped sideways. In the cars laid skeletons of the unlucky people from long ago. She couldn't tell if the ones out on the road was from back before the war or just from a few years ago. The place reeked of death. 

"Same, but we'll be having to stay here tonight. Don't wanna to be out here during dark hours," her right hand fell to her MP5 submachine gun that was resting in the holster, straped tightly around her right thigh. She looked at the street sign, Riverside Dr, and then back at the road ahead. Charon was listening closely, trying to hear if something was coming or if there was anything out there. The faster they get out from the open, the better. The sky was already starting to darken, not from night approaching, but more like a storm. A radiation storm. 

How to tell the difference between a normal storm and a radiation storm: normal storm is just radiated water pouring down on you, it may burn and blister a little but it isn't shit compared to the other; a extreme radiation storm has a nasty green tint in the clouds, the water is more radiated, resulting in, if you were a human... Lets say you'll be just as deformed has a ghoul's ass if you're standing in it while it's pouring down. And that's not a pretty sight. The rain drops even have a green glow to them. 

Green lighting spread through the clouds as thunder practically shook the ground. It sent a shiver down her spine as the the sky shifted to a ugly grayish green hue. Her eyes darted around looking for cover. There's many houses but most of them have collapsed or the roofs are missing. To her left stood a tower like building, most of it was just rubble now. For a brief moment she wondered what it looked liked before but that quickly faded after the sky lit up again. Before she knew it, droplets started to fall, it doesn't burn at first but if exposed to too much it's deadly. Charon looked up at the sky and let out a low growl in frustration. Ghouls aren't effected by the storms, it's only humans and other unmutated animals. He was hoping to make it out of the town before nightfall but the storm had other plans. Amelia spotted a house that looked like it's in decent condition just across from the tower she was staring at. 

"Looks like we're gonna have to cut this short and stay here," she made her way to the house, it wasn't big, about two stories high. The left side of the roof seemed collapsed from a fallen power pole, the use to be white paint was chipping off, and the bushes that was planted in the flower bed over two hundred years ago seem to have a mind of their own because they grew to the height of half of the house. As she was looking at the structure of the house she accidentally tripped over the obliterated sidewalk. 'Me and my clumsy ass.' She sat up and rubbed her head, "what the..." she felt something wet on her head, and it wasn't water. She looked down at her hands and saw blood. She must have bashed her head on a sharp edge and accidentally sliced her forehead. Charon was quick to help her up.

"Get up. Its starting to pour." he held his hand out to her and she took it, helping her up. Most people wouldn't touch a ghoul but she doesn't really care, unless it's a feral, those fuckers are like zombies. She hadn't realized it was pouring until she was standing. Lucky she was wearing a hoodie and jeans instead of her armor, if she was she'd be burning from the radiation because it shows more skin. She flipped on her hood and continued to the house. Once they got in, she looked around, and to her surprise, the bushes took over the livingroom because of the busted windows. Her and Charon searched the house for any threats but there wasn't any, which lead them to sitting in the kitchen. The only rooms in the house were the ones on the second floor but since the roof is leaking, they're useless.

She looked out one of the windows, "damn this storms picking up." She wiped the blood from her forehead onto her hoodie sleeve. There wasn't much, the rain was just making it seem like she was gushing out. 

Charon leaned against wall beside her and lit a cigarette, puffing perfect smoke circles. "Go rest," he commanded Amelia, earning a glare from her. 

"I'm not tired," she continued starring out the window. 

"Don't be complaining tomorrow that you're tired then," he shot back at her and walked over to the other side of kitchen. Realization hit it and she accidentally let out a yawn. She wanted to prove him wrong and stay up but ever since they've left the Capital she hasn't been able to rest. And right now it seems like a perfect opportunity to do so. 

The stinch of stale tobacco burning filled the kitchen causing Amelia to cough. She was laid out on floor, "what the hell." She shot up and looked around. She doesn't remember laying down. 'I must have fallen asleep on the window seal.' She sat up, spotting Charon sitting in a chair that was from the living room, still smoking his ass off. The rain seemed to stop, as there was no noise coming from outside. The sun shown through the window, warming her up. "Did you get any sleep?" she lifted herself from the floor and stretched out her muscles. He shook his head and took one more drag from his cigarette before getting up and stepping on it, putting it out. That's no surprise, he sleeps rarely, something he learned and adapted to over the years. She took out the map that she stored in her bag yesterday, and unfolded it. She scanned over it and in result her face brightened. "We're close to being in Massachusetts." She folded it back up and shoved it back into her pack neatly. "You should really chill on the cigs next time, smells like one of them strip joints in here." Amelia commented and threw her bag over her shoulder, sliding it onto her back. He just grunted in response.


End file.
